<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【Voltron红黑】Flesh And Blood by DeepSeaLight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25486861">【Voltron红黑】Flesh And Blood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepSeaLight/pseuds/DeepSeaLight'>DeepSeaLight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Shiro (Voltron), M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:35:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25486861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepSeaLight/pseuds/DeepSeaLight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>孕期</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Shiro (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【Voltron红黑】Flesh And Blood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>启明星未起，Shiro在浸泡全身肌肉的酸痛里惊醒，梦只留了模糊的轮廓，恶心感从胸口浪潮般漫上，催促他下了床。小腹沉沉，他伸手按住，知道有团血肉正在里头成型，一个全新的生命，扎根在他来自Galra人的身体。胃液已经涌上咽喉了，Shiro快步走向洗手间，五脏六腑颠簸不停，可怜巴巴地相互揉压，迫得冷汗大颗大颗渗出，如露水挂在瑟缩的叶上。</p><p>第四个月，已经能摸到小腹山峦般隆起的形状，全身肌肉柔软如发酵的面团， 他的内里正在融化，最终要化作丰饶的沃土，为诞下胎儿做万全准备。嗜睡症状在减轻，但还是让他时常在大厅沙发上醒来，看见指尖处的阳光逐寸退回落地窗。一天又一天，力气正被缓慢抽走，吃下去的东西要么是吐了要么被那团血肉吸收掉了，Shiro总是觉得很饿，招待用的水果和零食不知不觉全吃完了。他蹲在食物柜面前，一些碎屑孤零零地躺在那儿。Shiro伸手抹去，慢吞吞地琢磨明天就到超市一趟。第二天，他刷牙时顺手打开食物柜，看着满仓满谷的饼干蛋糕巧克力怔了片刻，思考Keith是不是把每种品类都搬了回来。</p><p>Keith仍然奔走于地球和马莫拉之间，他本想把重心放到Shiro身上，就在他第三次提出用棉布给家里的桌角包起来的时候，Shiro把他打包扔给了Krolia：“他的精力可以更多用在工作上。”</p><p>怪不得Keith过分担心。38岁，在女性里也算是高龄产妇的行列，而一具经由Galra人改造的、拥有女性生殖器的男性躯体？闻所未闻，Shiro承受的风险全是未知数。</p><p>他们一直做着避孕工作，酒精却总能让人百密一疏，事情发生的时候他们都醉了——从没有那么醉，酒精烧得Shiro浑身发烫，而女阴淌着水——那让他不男不女的玩意儿饥渴得发抖，他把自己钉在Keith的阴茎上，对方的柱身切实擦过内壁，他的身体就哆嗦起来了。Keith醉得连话都说不清，手上却熟练地按摩他的阴蒂，把他的内穴刺激得剧烈痉挛。一个又一个小高潮冲击Shiro的身体，潮吹和Keith的高潮同时来临，他们相连的部分全是淫靡的液体，刺激得人头昏脑涨。Keith翻身压住他，阴茎浅浅抽出，Shiro的身体就急不可耐含过来，好像一张又湿又软的小口，快感把最后一寸理智也消磨精光，Keith如临天堂，不记得自己往里射了几次，把对方干得泪水一串一串滚落，嗓子只留下抽气的份儿。</p><p>直到宿醉的头疼如期而至，他们看着彼此身上乱七八糟的精斑和淫液面面相觑。Keith呆滞了三秒，即刻跳下床找自己的衣裤，穿好跑出门了。十五分钟后，他回到房间里，脸上是剧烈运动过后的汗水，手上是攥得软塌的避孕药。</p><p>事实证明人类的药物对这具身体的子宫不起作用，——也许是对Keith这个半Galra人的精子不起作用，天知道。</p><p>确定怀孕后，Keith鲜有地心急如焚起来，时不时在家里、在马莫拉的基地来回踱步。他30多岁了，岁月和经历把他年轻时那些急躁顽固的棱角磨得圆润了些，现下像是顽疾复发，Shiro几乎不确定怀孕的是谁——他决定把孩子生下来后，Keith跟他商量了几次，软声请他三思后行。</p><p> </p><p>下午六点，Shiro打着呵欠把冷冻食物放入微波炉。厨房里安静极了，一根针掉落也清晰可闻。Shiro看着微波炉发呆，手无意识移向小腹，肚子开始显形时，他就向加里森的上级请假了。一个大腹便便的男人，想想也吓人，他很少外出，知道内情的曾经的队友们偶尔会过来探望他，此外的时间几乎不见其他人。也许是诸如此类的原因，Shiro会控制不住胡思乱想，会做噩梦，梦里，Keith把头枕在他的小腹上，去听胎儿的心跳，然后那块吸收了他身体里那些邪恶能量的血肉，撕破他的子宫和腹腔，探出一根又一根粘稠的触手，怪物的头颅张开嘴巴，把Keith……</p><p>潜意识里，他不确定这具身体的子宫会孕育出什么东西。</p><p>Galra人还对他的身体做了什么？他现在还能算是人类吗？这具身体甚至差点杀了Keith。</p><p>独处时，曾经折磨了Shiro数载的恐惧死灰复燃，野草一样疯长。他咳嗽，呕吐，小腹抽搐的阵痛漫上神经，好像胎儿在发出微小的抗议。对不起。他轻声道歉，一下又一下抚摸，试图安抚他和Keith尚在成型的孩子。</p><p> </p><p>玄关传来声响，Shiro转身望去，Keith正踏进来，手里提着购物袋。他看到Shiro煞白的脸色，神情立即紧张起来，把手腾出来抚摸他的脸颊和额头：“怎么了？哪里不舒服？”</p><p>Keith身上携着午后暖灿的阳光，Shiro挨过去，近乎贪婪地呼吸对方的味道，感觉脑子里绷紧的那条弦慢慢放松下来。</p><p>Keit反手拥住他，然后他们接吻。Shiro一边吻他一边探入他的t恤里，Keith的身体在指腹下发着热，Shiro沿着那些肌肉的线条摸索，听见对方的气息越来越粗重，正要拉下裤链，Keith伸手按住了他：“你还没吃晚饭，对不对？”</p><p>“我现在要你。”Shiro瓮声瓮气地说，下颚搁在Keith肩上，呼吸把对方的脖根和耳朵染得红了一片。</p><p>他抓起Keith的手，让对方摸入下身，Keith的手指抚过，他的腿根就酥了，Keith咽了口唾沫：“……你好湿。”</p><p>话刚出口，Keith就察觉指尖潮湿的穴口紧张地缩了缩，他望向Shiro，年长者别过头，看不到表情，但脖子全红了。Keith就觉得胃袋饿得发痒，不禁下意识舔了舔嘴唇。</p><p> </p><p>他蹲下身，让Shiro靠着厨房的琉璃台，伸出舌头颤巍巍探入他的下身，模拟交合的动作顶弄他，柔软，灵巧，间或含住他轻轻一吸，淫液如水淌下，呼出的气体喷在畸形的器官上，Shiro被那舌头逼得一退再退，小腿悬在半空痉挛，很快在Keith的嘴里到达一次高潮。</p><p>Shiro把Keith拽起来，含住他的嘴唇，尝到自己腥涩的味道，另一只手去拉Keith的裤链，摸到硬硕的男根，青筋在上头灼热地跳动。他的手被烫得一抖，抬眼看着Keith，用手指拨开自己的女阴：“……进来。”</p><p>他的声音含着甜腻的沙哑，没有意识到自己欲求不满的表情让Keith的脑门绷起隐忍的青筋。</p><p>Keith把自己掏出来，只在穴口浅浅试探，带出连成丝的粘液。妊娠期的身体敏感极了，Shiro只觉得下身被撩拨得要化成一汪水。他咬住后槽牙，任对方九浅一深地顶弄他，每一次迟来的深入都像是久旱后的甘露，在他觉得自己要到了的时候，Keith又抽出去了，只剩下空虚的身体，无声尖叫，哀求更多，更多，把他顶穿，弄坏——又是一下深深的顶入，女阴被操得断断续续流水。Shiro盖住眼睛，汗水从脸上滑落，甬道剧烈痉挛，妊娠反应让他的胸脯涨得难受，乳头被情热刺激硬如石子。而Keith低头咬他，吸出奶黄的乳汁，吸得他的双乳红肿着高高耸起。</p><p>“……好了……不要……”Shiro磨了磨牙，还是没能把那个“吸”字吐出来。</p><p>Keith不依不饶地咬他，乳汁溢出嘴唇，同他的唾液将男性厚实的胸部沾得一塌糊涂。整个画面羞耻得让Shiro浑身发烧，他小声抽气，伸手挡住脸，下身随着Keith的舔咬有节奏地痉挛，而那种极富耐性的顶弄，更是让他的穴口泥泞一片。</p><p>——快疯了。</p><p>Shiro把汗湿的刘海耙到脑后，Keith又是一个深入，他的手在台上一挣，把一罐可乐推下了地。</p><p>朦胧的视野里，Shiro看见Keith的眼睛，瞳仁敛尖，眼白透黄——Galra，这个曾经折磨他的种族；他敞开大门迎接对方的进犯，让对方在自己身体里埋下种子，心甘情愿为对方孕育血脉，诞下子嗣，这具千锤百炼的战士身躯，要作为雌性，成为“母亲”……</p><p>他握紧拳头，肩膀渗出细密汗水，肌肉紧绷。而Keith越过他隆起的小腹，舔咬他的脖颈，眉心紧皱，满脸汗水，一头努力敛起爪牙的野兽，还不忘在个人领地上留下气味。</p><p>“Shiro……”男人抬起汗湿的脸，他的手掐着Shiro的大腿，力度几乎留下淤青，又赶紧放松了，“你好紧……痛的话一定要说出来……”他的眼神与少年时没有什么不同，馥郁如甜果美酒。Shiro按住Keith的后脑勺，同对方接吻，尝到丰美果实淌下的汁液，他仰首啜饮，生理性眼泪和着汗水滚落。</p><p>Keith的一个顶撞后，Shiro夹紧他，感受对方的阴茎完全埋入身体，伞状的头到了极深的位置，摩擦他，身体内部酸胀又充实，Shiro发出低泣似的叹息。这时子宫里传来细微响动，他们的心跳漏了一拍，各自伸手摸上那个位置，灼热的手温穿透皮肤，Keith的阴茎还顶着他，带着种奇妙的、有悖伦理的倒错感。Shiro的身体无法自控地颤栗，Keith被咬得头皮发麻，只觉全身神经都埋入那汪湿软紧致的甬道里了，他嗅着对方身上妊娠期的奶味，最后一下抽插后，扣住Shiro的腰，把精液全数灌入对方的身体。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>入夜，他们在床上又做了一次，昏暗的灯光下，Shiro的眼角透着情事后的媚气，白发被汗水黏湿紧贴额头，Keith摸上他的小腹，胎儿似乎觉察了生父的温度，隔着肚皮往上一挣，好像一颗带着热量的星星，落入Keith的手心。</p><p>Shiro困倦地眯着眼，伸手去揉Keith的发。Keith挨近了他，过分熟悉的味道在Shiro身体里满溢而出，惹得Keith抽了抽鼻子。Galra人的嗅觉非常灵敏，对于自身更甚，那是他们骨中的骨，肉中的肉，正在Shiro的血肉之中茁壮成长。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>FIN</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>